


I love you...

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Love, Misunderstandings, Upset Aaron, angry Liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv has a diary that Aaron got her. So her big brother decides to have a peak he wishes he dint though...





	I love you...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by yesterdays ep with Debbie and Sarah

Aaron waited for Liv to leave before going into her room. He decided to look for her diary. A blue one with Liv written in gold something Aaron got her when he went to Manchester so she could write her stories in it. She loved writing! She would sit on the floor headphones on and just write about anything and everything but mainly Aaron. She loved her big brother a lot anyone could see that. Making up stories of him being a prince, firefighters and police officers adding little drawings to her stories as well.

He searched her room and found her diary under her pillow with a locket next to it. It was one of those old style ones that had to be opened with lockets. He flicked through the pages smiling as he read bits and bobs until he got to the page of family. She wrote paragraphs upoon paragraphs of everyone from Gabby and Chas to the Dingle's and Adam and Vic she also included Robert and paddy.

Aaron found his name and began to read:

"My big brother is the best big brother ever! He's so kind and caring and sweet. Everyone loves him he's one of those people that have a lot of friends but still makes new ones by working at the scrapyard or in the pub. He's like a king he hasn't had a good life but he's come out fighting. He's always there for me all I have to do is call his name and he's there! Literally cancelling trips and meetings to make sure I'm happy and fed. He won't eat unless Iv'e eaten even when I get detonations he still waits for me to come home before eating. Aaron has never given up on me at all. He's made me feel more at home here then anyway and that's because he loves me! He texts me during the day to tell me or just sends a random message to me. I can talk to Aaron about anything and he won't get angry he hugs me and tells me to take my time. BEST BIG BROTHER EVER!" Aaron decided to make Liv's favourite tea. 

He picked the diary up when a piece of paper fell out he began to read what it said:

"UGH! Arron does my head in! Always bossing me about and telling what to do! He's not my dad! Honestly I just wish he would back off! Sometimes I wish that he didn't find me! I wish he wasn't my big brother! I REALLY HATE HIM NOW!" Aaron let a few tears fall. All he read before about being the best brother ever was all lies! Liv didn't love him she hated him. He got a text off her saying she was coming home. He ignored it and went downstairs. He was about to make her some tea but he just sat down instead.

"Aaron!" Liv called when she got home "in here." came the quiet reply. She went in and completely ignored her big brother. "I'm starving! What's for tea?" Liv looked around but saw nothing.

"Aaron! Why didn't you make anything for me?!" Liv shouted. "I'm not your dad.. make it yourself you got legs!" Aaron shouted back

"What the hell is wrong with you? Big brothers make the tea! Stupid!" She hissed at him "Yh well you wish I wasn't don't you?" "Aaron what are you on about?" Liv was confused until it clicked he read her diary!

"You had no right! It's my diary! It belongs to me!" Liv screamed at him punching him in the chest.

"Yh well if I didn't read it I wouldn't know how you really felt about me! Now would I! Saying I need to back off and what not! I mean all i ever do is boss you about and your right i'm not you dad! Even if I was you would say the same! All I have ever done is look out for you but you know what you don't even love me let alone like me! So you can go back to Dublin for all I care!" Aaron shouted tears rolling down his cheeks at this point. Out of everyone he thought that Liv loved him and that he was lucky to have her. But it was all lies.

He started to walk to the door. "No wait Aaron!" Liv grabbed his arm "Get off me!" He screamed. "Aaron please just let me explain?" He nodded and sat down.

Liv sat next to him and he looked at her "Look that's not what I meant at all! What I'm trying to say is that you do so much for me that eventually when you pass away I won't know what to do! Cause i'm so used to having you around. Sometimes yh I do wish you would back off! At least let me try to figure things out for myself then if I can;t then you can help please!" 

Aaron signed before speaking "Look Liv I'm sorry! I just want you to have a happy life because I didn't but ok i'll back off I promise. I need to accept your'e growing up and i will let you fix stuff yourself. But no boys! At all!"

"That's all I ask Aaron." Liv whispered before hugging her big brother.

Aaron had to accept Liv was growing up but she was always his little sis..

**Author's Note:**

> commets always appercaited and any other stories x  
> tumblr:robronfan948


End file.
